Cab Fare
by Laughing Along
Summary: Yaoi. HieiKurama, silly little oneshot. Kurama feels frisky and Hiei feels like he can hold out for just... a little... longer...


**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Or Marlboro brand cigarettes for that matter.**

**Warnings: Yaoi. If you don't like this kind of thing, then just don't read it. Thanks!**

Kurama looked at Hiei thoughtfully. _'You know, he's not bad looking. Short but,'_ a wicked grin, _'with creativity, that presents some appealing advantages.' _Not necessarily a customary thought for the fox, but now that it was lodged in his brain it was taking hold. The more he mulled it over, the better it sounded.

It had, after all, been a long time since Kurama's last conquest. So long, in fact he didn't want to admit it - even to himself. Of course, he had been on a trip with his mother for a week so he had that to comfort himself. There could be no seduction with his mother in the near bed of a tiny hotel room. Still, there was no excuse for... he dreaded to think it... _'A month... No, I must end this drought here. And Hiei appears to be the nearest stream.'_

"Kurama, control your ki. Your eyes are becoming golden." Hiei sounded bored.

"Yes..." Kurama's response was absent-minded, he hadn't really listened. Hiei looked away, annoyed with the fox for getting lost in his mental world but unwilling to show it.

_'I wonder if he...'_ Here Kurama paused in his thoughts, carefully considering the dark haired demon who leaned against the wall, looking away from him. _'What is the likelihood that I will be able to convince him that he is burning for me?'_ Here Kurama grinned wolfishly. It may as well already be done. Take a tumble, light a cig, and send Hiei home with a couple bucks for cab fare – Kurama was getting laid!

Hiei glared suspiciously at Kurama. He was beginning to stand – ready to leave. "Hiei." Kurama sounded the way he always did – like he was ready to enlighten his listener to some long misunderstood, complex idea that could save the lives of everyone within hearing range. Hiei refrained from response. "Take off your clothes."

Hiei's gaze flew to the ... not redhead. Youko Kurama lay reclined on his bed, silver hair washing over his forehead and conspicuously bare chest. "Damn." It was difficult to say if Hiei was cursing in awe or frustration.

_'He won't give this up easily.'_ It wasn't a particularly upsetting thought, only a mental statement of fact. Now for the really tough question. There was no doubt that Youko was the crème de le crème of sexual partners. Hiei had no reservations about his desires. There was only one thing to stand between him, Kurama, and mutually explosive orgasms: his image.

"Hiei. My patience is waning." One of Youko's eyebrows arched expectantly. Still, Hiei hesitated. He wasn't about to give up his impervious "I'm untouchable by anyone because I'm the Forbidden Child" badass attitude that easily.

Youko sighed, more amused than annoyed. It wasn't as though he had expected to make an easy seduction of it. "Fine... if you must make this more difficult. It will be that much better when you succumb." The thought of failure never occurred to the self-assured fox spirit. _'Mmm...'_ he licked his lips, eyes narrowing in appreciation of the dark youkai across the room from him. _'This will be fun."_ With three slow, languorous strides, the fox closed the distance between them.

"What do you want, Fox?" Hiei's voice was indolent – his hadn't changed his facial expression once. Youko's eyes lit up like Christmas in New York.

"Why, Hiei... who knew you were such a playful scoundrel? Let me tell you what I want Hiei. What I really, really need," every word was being pulled like taffy from the fox's hypnotic tongue, "is for you to slip out of those clothes, nice and easy." One corner of the fire demon's mouth kicked up. "Come now, Hiei... don't be so stubborn. Let's compromise..." here he draped long, tapered fingers over Hiei's shoulders and began silkily slipping his cloak from his body. "Beautiful..." he murmured, standing back a pace to sigh and exclaim and whisper compliments about the chest and shoulders he had revealed.

"Was that all you wanted?" Youko frowned. Hiei still sounded bored. He should be panting and begging and rubbing against anything that moved by now. He flatted his ears momentarily. Well, he would just have to be more enchanting – that was all there was for it.

Hiei swallowed hard. There was no way he could let Kurama win so easily. Despite the waves of heat swamping through him, despite the warm tingles that were shivering outward through his body from his hips, and ear, and neck and everywhere that Youko touched... He almost groaned. Twenty minutes. He would hold out for twenty minutes. His brain was overloading and short circuiting while Youko wrapped slender hands around his wrists. Fifteen minutes! That was longer than anyone else had withstood Youko before – he was sure of it. No one could blame him if he gave in after a good fifteen minute war.

"Why no Hiei..." his voice was a throbbing purr, low in his throat. He drew the little demon close, closer, even closer, until he was forced to turn his cheek or have his nose mashed into Kurama's bare chest. "If you're feeling generous, I would just love to be able to touch you," his voice was a deep reverberation through his chest – Hiei felt it more than heard it, "taste you," his mouth was so close to Hiei's ear that with every word he could faintly feel the fox's lips skimming over the inner whorls and curves, "love you so deeply and for so long, that I can feel you with every move for weeks." Tickling fingers brushed almost imperceptibly against Hiei's tensed abdomen. "So well that you can feel me in every muscle, every breath," a kiss under Hiei's jaw, and Kurama's voice was barely a husky whisper, "So shockingly that you and I aren't even sure who we are, while we're falling to pieces together..."

The fox knelt in front of Hiei, and with his teeth gently, slowly worked the belts until they hung open. He looked up at Hiei, big eyes darkening while his mouth whispered from the demon's hips, "I want to scandalize you..." Hiei's pants fell to the ground with a soft whoosh.

Hiei grabbed a handful of Youko's hair and tossed him to the ground, following as quickly as he could to swallow the fox's mouth and end his agonizing, aching, pining need. Four minutes was plenty... four minutes was way too long to wait...

Kurama smirked through Hiei's panting, begging kisses. Drought ended.

Hiei awoke the next morning: naked and sprawled ignobly over the desk near Kurama's bed. His once-again redheaded lover was no more elegant than he, slumped half sitting against the chair. Hiei began gathering his clothes, silently berating himself. Four minutes? The fox would never let him hear the end of it.

Kurama slid one eye open a tiny crack. A wide, satisfied smirk stretched his lips while he roused himself fully from his satiated sleep. Sitting up, he saw that all of Hiei's clothes were gone and the demon himself was nowhere to be found. His smirk became a genuine smile. Sweeping the butts of two well-used Marlboros from his desk he laughed aloud. He wouldn't even need to ante up the cab-fare!


End file.
